


All For You

by Diana924



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Season/Series 04, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> La lettera ti attende alla tua scrivania ed è indirizzata a te, il tempo di aprirla e leggi quelle sette parole “ All for you Gloria, all for you “, sono scritte in stampatello ed è una scrittura che non conosci, poi la catenina cade e tu hai compreso perfettamente chi ti ha scritto quella lettera: Ryan O’Reily. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

Volevi sapere perché l’avesse fatto, perché di tutte le donne proprio lei e la risposta è semplice è brutale: lei era lì, era bella, non per nessun altro motivo, nessuno.  
Quando Timmy Kirk te l’ha presentato hai finto di volerlo aiutare, di volerlo fare lavorare per te,, se foste stati soli lo avresti ucciso all’istante ma c’erano troppi testimoni e hai sempre preferito non rischiare.  
Sei quello che ha le mani più sporche di sangue lì dentro, hai ucciso Dino Ortolani facendo ricadere la colpa su quel coglione di Johnny Post che l’ha fatto per te, hai ucciso Nino Schibetta in collaborazione con Adebisi ben sapendo che nessuno avrebbe dato la colpa a te, hai fatto uccidere il marito di Gloria da Cyril dannazione! Se c’è una cosa in cui sei bravo è fare le cose peggiori ed uscirne pulito, perché le fai fare ad altri, ma non questa volta.  
Lo ascolti mentre si vanta, fargli credere che sei orgoglioso di lui, che lo invidi perché se l’è scopata è facile, Keenan è solo un pezzente che per mettersi in luce farebbe di tutto, peccato che ha scelto l’uomo sbagliato con cui vantarsi.  
Di solito lasci che siano gli altri a fare il lavoro sporco per poi raccoglierne i frutti, ma non questa volta. È facile, quasi troppo ti dici prima di sferrare il primo colpo, il peso lo colpisce a morte e lo stronzo cade a terra morto, per precauzione lo colpisci una seconda volta, grazie all’asciugamano nessuno saprà che sei stato tu, cane non morde cane e nessuno penserà mai che hai ucciso un altro irlandese. Vorresti colpirlo una terza, una quarta, un’altra volta, fino a renderlo irriconoscibile ma sai che sarebbe uno sbaglio imperdonabile e devi rimanere lucido. Poi vedi quella collanina, quella col quadrifoglio e gliela togli, quella ti servirà per mandare un messaggio a Gloria Nathan, la tua Gloria.   
Irlandese, sono tipi come Patrick Keenan che rovinano la reputazione degli irlandesi, anche tu ma tu quello che fai lo fai fottutamente bene.  
Prima di andartene lo contempli e gli sputi, quelli come lui non meritano di vivere e nessuno può ferire le persone che ami e farla franca, nessuno. L’asciugamano lo pulirai mentre nessuno ti guarda e scriverai quelle parole in biblioteca, chi mai potrebbe sospettarti? Nessuno ti ha visto, gli altri potrebbero anche pensare a te ma senza prove possono anche andare a farsi fottere per quel che te ne frega.

 

 

Hai appena visto l’ennesimo cadavere che ti hanno portato, ma sono le parole di Cyril o’Reily ad esserti rimaste impresse. Cyril sostiene che Ryan ti ami, che non è una persona cattiva e che ti vuole tanto bene. Ma Cyril O’Reily dall’incidente ha la mente di un bambino e dove lui vede amore tu vedi ossessione e anche follia, specie da quando ti ha rivelato che dietro il tuo … quello che ti è successo, c’era lui, che è stato lui a dare l’ordine.  
Se prima potevi pensare di amarlo dopo aver saputo che è stato lui a dare quell’ordine, quello di farti stuprare, dopo quelle parole è impossibile, come puoi amare qualcuno che ti ha fatto una cosa simile?  
La lettera ti attende alla tua scrivania ed è indirizzata a te, il tempo di aprirla e leggi quelle sette parole “ All for you Gloria, all for you “, sono scritte in stampatello ed è una scrittura che non conosci, poi la catenina cade e tu hai compreso perfettamente chi ti ha scritto quella lettera: Ryan O’Reily.  
Non ricordi molto di quella notte, non vuoi ricordare per non rivivere il dolore e lo strazio ma una cosa ti è rimasta impressa, forse la più banale: quella catenina d’oro col quadrifoglio che veniva illuminata dalla luna e dai lampioni.  
Non ricordi niente, non hai indizi sul tuo aggressore, nulla, solo il ricordo di quella collanina col quadrifoglio e ora è lì, tra le tue mani, recapitati in una busta da colui che giura e spergiura di amarti.  
Ci hai pensato così a lungo, l’hai odiato così tanto che vivere senza ti sembra impossibile, non riesci ad immaginare la tua vita senza l’odio istintivo, passionale e feroce che nutri verso Ryan O’Reily eppure quelle parole …. A modo loro sono così giuste, così corrette e allo stesso così sbagliate.  
La prima cosa che pensi è di correre subito da Leo a raccontargli tutto, o anche Tim, o da Peter Marie, capirebbero, ti ascolterebbero, ti aiuterebbero, Peter Marie potrebbe darti dei buoni consigli e poi … poi avrebbero altri problemi, non sono stati loro ad aiutarti, ma Ryan, la persona che più odi dentro OZ, colui che ti ha portato via Preston. È stato l’unico che abbia fatto qualcosa di concreto per aiutarti ed è per questo che prima pensi di tenerti al catenina poi invece la getti nel cestino, è lì che deve stare pensi prima di allontanarti.


End file.
